TransBOREmores
TransBOREmores is a take-off of Transformers. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 2: TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars. Summary Optimus Prime tricks Sam into finding the Rock of No-Talent-Tron in order to take a vacation. References *Dwayne Johnson / "The Rock" *Ke$ha *Paris, France *Hawaii *Cafe Caubo *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratatouille_(film) Ratatouille] *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_film Cars] *Jabbawaklez *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WALL·E WALL·E] *Iron Man *Battlestar Galactica *Terminator *Voltron *''the Iron Giant'' *R2D2 *C-3PO Characters *Optimus Prime *Sam Witwicky *Car Robots *Furniture Robots *Autobots *Remy *Mater *WALL·E *Iron Man *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Bumblebee *Voltron *T-800 *A Cylon *Megatron *Dwayne Johnson (On poster) *Ke$ha (On poster) *Frenzy Transcript begins with Optimus Prime spinning Optimus Prime: I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to all Autobots. If you need to refuge, or just a place to crash for a few days, you can-- Sam Witwicky: Optimus! Stop inviting giant robots to stay at my house. Optimus Prime: I didn't invite any robots. Sam Witwicky: Really? I don't remember buying 7 new cars and parking them in my living room. Cars: out Excuse us, I'll just leave, Adios, Oh boy. turns into Frenzy and breaks oranges and plant. runs to Sam and pulls down his pants. Frenzy: laughs Sam Witwicky: All right, that's it. You know, you need to get out of here. It was fine when you were saving the earth and all but it's-- Optimus Prime: What's that? The Decepticons are up to something really, really important this time. They want the uh.. at Dwayne Johnson poster Rock of.. at Ke$ha poster No Talent-Tron. Legend says its in some exotic place, maybe Paris. I always wanted to go to Paris. Sam Witwicky: Go by yourself. I'm not helping you chase down another random robo-trinket. turns into a transformer and grabs Sam. Sam Witwicky: Fine. How are we getting to Paris? Optimus Prime: By the power of your dad's wallet. Sam Witwicky: Uhh. This is getting kind of boring. (Title card: TransBOREmores) Plays and scene goes to Optimus and Sam in Paris Sam Witwicky: Ok. Do I really need to pay for your flights. I mean, He's a jet for crying out loud. Jet: Oops-a-daisy! Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out! Seek good souvenirs and fine cheeses. Sam Witwicky: And the Rock of No-Talent Tron. Right? Optimus Prime: Sure. Why not? climbs on the table and pulls out a bill Optimus Prime: throat Sam Witwicky: Groans changes to Hawaii with Hawaiian music playing Sam Witwicky: So the Eiffel Tower told you the rock is at my parents' time share in Hawaii? Optimus Prime: He's one of our most trusted elders, Sam. We don't question it. on coconut drink Sam Witwicky: Speaking of "we", who are these guys? Are they even TransBOREmores? I mean, I think he's just a car. Mater: Tater salad. Sam Witwicky: And that's just a guy doing the robot. E. Neuman does the robot with hip hop music playing Optimus Prime: Sam, two worlds at risk, trust is the most precious resource. Are you with us? Sam Witwicky: Sure. Optimus Prime: Great. Be a pal and get me another coconut mist, will you? Sam Witwicky: All right, forget it. We're going home. changes back at Sam's house, which is having a party with robots while disco music plays Sam Witwicky: How did they get in my house? Optimus Prime: Maybe they found the key under the mat. Sam Witwicky: There is no key under the mat. Optimus Prime: Then it's probably that giant hole in your wall. changes to a Robot-like hole appearing in the wall, Sam's eyes open wide Sam Witwicky: OK, everyone and everything that is a robot, get out. leaving desk, lamp and couch turn into transformers and leave too Random Robot: Bye-bye. Random Robot 2: Let's go over to Voltron's. Megatron: Hey, bro, thanks for letting me borrow your "Iron Giant" DVD. I really-- Optimus Prime: Chill, man. there's a human here. Megatron: Oh, sorry, I mean, prepare to die, Prime! shine Optimus Prime: You'll never win, Megatron! transformers go to each other. punches Optimus Prime softly "Ting" Optimus Prime punches Megatron softly "Plink" Megatron: Yeah, you beat me. See ya. walks out through the kitchen's wall making another hole in the wall. Optimus Prime: Wow. That was close. Good thing you're letting us live among you, or else he would have captured the magical tree of-- Sam Witwicky: I thought it was a rock. Optimus Prime: Huh? (Title card again: TransBOREmores) Trivia *Things that turned into a Transformer were: *#Radio *#TV *#Desk *#Lamp *#Couch *Optimus Prime and Sam went to Paris, France and Hawaii. *If you look closely in the back of the jet, you can see Cafe Raubo which is a parody of Cafe Caubo. *Alfred E. Neuman's hat and jacket both said What We Worry? *This is the first time to parody three Pixar characters (Mater, Remy and WALL·E) from Disney and Pixar's ''Cars'', ''Ratatouille'', and ''WALL·E''. *Robots that were at the party included: *#WALL·E *#Iron Man *#R2-D2 *#C-3PO *#Bumblebee *#Voltron *#T-800 *#Cylon *There is a sequel to this episode called [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']]. *This is the first segment that a name of a MAD parody is said. *Antagonist: Megatron *Protagonists: Optimus Prime, Sam Witwicky *This is the second segment that showed its title card twice. The first was [[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']]. *The green text in the beginning read "If you need a refuge or just a place to crash for a few days, you can--" Images MAD TransBoreMores.jpg|Picture of the Robot Party at Sam's place TransBOREmores Title.jpg|Title of the segment Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:TransBOREmores episodes